Collision Course
by ZigZag5747
Summary: Ally Dawson was raised by an illegal secret agency that has trained her to be a ruthless killing machine. It is all she has ever known. But when she gets assigned Marino High to watch their principal, she meets a certain blonde boy, and well, things change. AustinxAlly


**Hello there :) I will be updating this story as well as my other one, Blinded by the Light, but I may or may not delete Blinded by the Light because it is definitely not my best work so I'm debating as it is also not doing very well.**

**Synopsis:**

**Ally Dawson was raised by an illegal secret agency that has trained her to be a ruthless killing machine. It is all she has ever known. But when she gets assigned Marino High to watch their principal, she meets a certain blonde boy, and well, things change.**

**Alrighty so on with the prologue I guess!**

-16 years ago, in the Sahara desert-

Kiefer Dawson watched expectantly as the two figures of his best agents came into his view. He was getting impatient, black suits in 90 degree weather didn't mix very well you see. He heard their bickering even at his distance, some 20 yards away. He would admit, Daniel Hunter and Lila Black certainly were his greatest agents and they worked well together, but they were polar opposites. He tapped his foot, dry sand scuffing the tip of his designer shoes, and brought his arm up so he could check his state of the art watch.

"You better have my niece," He barked, his commanding voice reaching the still squabbling agents. Their arguing immediately ceased, and looking at each other quickly, they fast-walked up to their boss and stood at attention. Lila swung something off her back, pushing her sweaty red hair out of her face and unzipped her backpack, bringing out a fast asleep infant with shining brown hair and pale skin.

"You put the baby in a backpack?" He shouted, before taking out a switchblade knife out his pants pocket and slashing the woman across her face with lighting fast speed. Daniel, who had been silent throughout the whole encounter, caught his partner as she stumbled backwards, sandy blonde hair falling in front of his ocean blue eyes filled with hate for his boss and love for Lila. Kiefer snorted in disgust, and ripped the now very awake infant from Lila's arms. The baby let out a loud wail, and Kiefer held her at arm's length.

"Her mother and father?" he questioned, studying the child's soft brown eyes that were shining with tears, the same shade as her mother's.

"Dead," Daniel muttered, not taking his attention away from his partner still in his arms. Kiefer 's foot shot out and kicked the agent in the groin and watched in satisfaction as both agents fell into the desert sand. He chuckled a little at the state of the child's parents. His brother and his wife could never outshine him now; he had their child, _and _plans to throw the first world government systems into chaos, creating total anarchy. He would've gotten lost in his plans for total destruction yet he realized with a surge of disgust that the baby was still sobbing her heart out.

"Get up," he ordered to the agents at his feet. The both got to their feet, hatred shining in both of their eyes. He cradled the infant to his chest and smiled down at it.

"I'm your daddy now, Allyson," he mumbled, the child immediately quieted down and looked up at him, wonder shining in her eyes. She reached a chubby hand up and patted the side of his face, before quickly falling asleep in his arms. He handed the baby to Daniel and Lila and motioned for them to follow him. He turned on his heel and entered a black military style helicopter situated behind him, Daniel and Lila following close behind, and the pilot immediately took off. The blades of the chopper disturbed the sand and made the small desert animals in the vicinity scurry back to their holes. As soon as Kiefer Dawson's helicopter was no more than a speck in the sky, the dust settled, revealing the two very dead bodies of Penny and Lester Dawson left in a jackal's den to be forgotten.

**Kind of morbid sorry :/ I don't know if I should continue, but if you want me to just review :) We will be seeing more of Kiefer, Daniel and Lila, and especially Ally. This is an Auslly story by the way. **

**~Beth B)**


End file.
